Destiny
Destiny is the name of a transcendental realm created by the Absolutes, the Primearch, and Telestros. The endless reaches of Destiny were created by these beings to be a realm reliant on the imagination and realities of those who enter it. In a sense, Destiny is an unending space where individuals can witness where their true paths lead them. In addition, it is also a realm where the Absolutes experimented with the Paradox Equation to learn of its creative, and destructive, secrets, made from the equation itself. Entering Destiny forces the users to unlock their Paradox Sense and Paradox Vision; individuals cannot see it with their own eyes. As Deathlius Loss'end states, it is an "incomprehensible realm not viewable by our own mortal eyes". Destiny is accessible during the quest Destiny Awaits, part of the questline to unlock the final raid of A Legend's Legacy: Risen Sun - Vryllon Citadel. The castle itself is the true residence of the Shardlord, and where his plans are made into a reality. Players access it through a "paradox pillar" created by the Shardlord himself. Players walk through trying to "make sense of it" and to locate Deathlius. During their venture, they are contacted by beings called "Manifestation of Incomprehensibility" which are extremely mixed representations of their past, present, and future, trying to convince them where to go, or that their efforts are meaningless. Evidence suggests that Xanados bears some sway over the realm, heavily destabilizing the realities around players in a sense to frighten them and to turn back to their own demise. It is also how the Shardlord learns of the players' abilities in their true forms, and how Veros can speak to them. If players are persistent, they can discover what Veros said to Deathlius, reflecting upon what will happen if he wins or fails in his battle against the Shardlord. Destiny can be accessed after the quest, leading to discoveries and hidden secrets. History ... Getting there Destiny can be accessed as of three known ways so far; *Using the "paradox pillar" made by the Shardlord at Vryll Summit. *Using [The Word] and using its "Sigma" ability. *Using the portal in Vryll'kul after unlocking the realm Be advised that once you enter Destiny, you cannot leave by any means, except by using the portal found near the Vryllon Citadel, or by running around enough that you "wake up" somewhere random on the overworld. Effects Destiny has many adverse effects on the individual when they enter. *It is a highly rare occurrence that players will see one another at all in Destiny, with the exception of their proximity to the Vryllon Citadel. *Weapons and attacks cannot be used in the zone. Mounts cannot be used either, the same goes for spells. *Health and mana/rage/energy etc. will sometimes be listed as "VALUE", "See capacitor for true value", "X>Y", or "Source = 1/2/3^X" *The player glows gold, unless particle effects are turned off or seizure precautions are turned on. *Random blurs can occur on the player's screen. *At times, the interface can go completely blank. Pressing "ctrl+z" doesn't seem to change this. *Manifestation of Incomprehensibility (what it is called in chat) will contact you via the R.I.N.G. System, or whisper to you. *Celestial figures will appear and reappear, and will look in your direction until you are at a variable distance. *Your Paradox Vision and Paradox Sense are forced on. You cannot remove them. *Your clock won't say the correct time, it will say a random number, or "UNKNOWN". *Your music player, if on, will play random songs. *Your items will immediately be worn out, then repair themselves randomly. Leaving Destiny restores them to what they were before. *Your map will change to a "skull-face" of a notable character, like Deathlius, Kaijin, or Rose. *You will hear voices yelling "Please", "This was not my fate", "Gods watch on us to destroy us", "The Shardlord is right ahead of you", "There is no more time, where the sands stop", "Xanados was right all along". *The sky will change, from gold, to celestial night, to red and chaotic, to white, to completely black. Conversations 'What Is Real?' During the quest What Is Real?, the player will have a conversation that always occurs with Black-Red, a celestial artificial-intelligence based off the likeness of half of Rouge Noir. Afterwards, it will be one of the Manifestation of Incomprehensibility that contacts the player during subsequent visits. During this conversation, Black-Red's speech is rendered "odd" to the player due to being barely able to communicate outside the Vryllon Citadel into Destiny itself. This is due to Rouge Noir getting closer to Vryllon Citadel as well, since his likenesses are beginning to merge. *'Black-Red': , are you receiving? You must push f-forward into Destiny. *I'm... I don't know where I am. I need to locate Deathlius. *'Black-Red': He is not part of your current affairs or reality. Leave him out of this and proceed. The citadel lies ahead. *I can't do much in this area. I don't even know where I am. Where are you? *'Black-Red': My location is not important. Right now, you must enter the citadel and stop the Shardlord. *I can't do that without Deathlius! I don't even have a clue on how to get there! *'Black-Red': Deathlius isn't necessary for your objective. Or your friends, or your allies. It is your destiny alone, and you have no choice but to accept it. *Rouge, is that really you? I knew the equation had its effects on you, but what is wrong with you? *'Black-Red': Nothing is wrong with me, what is wrong here is the level of seriousness you are predicating over your actions. *You don't understand. I don't know where I am. *'Black-Red': No. YOU don't understand. I understand everything. I AM everything. I am eternal. BeLIEve my TRUTHs. Nothing can escape my unbeLIEvable abilities. *What the hell is wrong with you? Agh!!! *'Black-Red': Hahaha. See how foolishly you have brought it upon yourself to make haste for another's dream. You should leave, and we'll do the fighting. *You bastard... help me find Deathlius! *'Black-Red': No more responses will be given. We have Rouge Noir. We have Kaijin. We have Deathlius. We have Salvator. We have... her. I need her... *What? *'Black-Red': Farewell. 'Manifestations of Incomprehensibility' These are what chat calls "the voices" of Destiny. They both help and hinder the player, and are based off of likenesses of characters encountered by the player. *Turn off your computer. Your quest is a failure. Turning it off is the only way to reset your progression. *Have you ever tried removing your eyes to see this world for what it really is? *You're all alone and surrounded by bad people. Accessible areas ... Trivia ...